


С острыми зубами / With Teeth

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Gymnophoria, M/M, Unresolved Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Лев знает зверей.





	С острыми зубами / With Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797044) by [Nighthaunting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting). 

> Big thanks to Nighthaunting for giving a permission to translate this story! ^o^

Лев чувствует, как по спине ползут мурашки, каждый раз, когда оказывается в одном помещении с Руссом. Из-за лёгкого зуда хочется повести плечами и поднять воротник рубашки, рывком одёрнуть закатанные до локтя рукава. Проверить оружие и убедиться, что его можно быстро выхватить.

Лев не спрашивал об этом Лютера, потому что заранее знает, что он скажет.

Если Лев подробно опишет ему это ощущение — а он бы так и сделал; как Лютер сможет что-нибудь объяснить, если молчать? — оно исчезнет. Лев знает, какие слова подберёт Лютер. И Лев знает достаточно, чтобы определить: что бы он ни чувствовал, ощущение не связано с такими мелочами, как внутренние нормы приличия. И с чувством гордости — от того, что на него смотрят другие, — которое заставляет человека вести себя осторожнее.

То, что ощущение появляется лишь тогда, когда Русс где-то рядом, навело бы Лютера именно на такие мысли. Лютеру не нравится Русс. Лютер думает, что Русс слишком много пьёт и слишком мало думает. Вполне справедливо, что Лев чувствует замешательство в присутствии этого человека, скажет Лютер.

Лев точно не испытывает замешательства. Он не уверен до конца, что это вообще значит — чувствовать смущение. Иногда он абстрактно рассуждает об этом, вспоминая те случаи, когда видел молодых учеников, недавно оказавшихся на попечении наставников. Вот они бы мямлили и старались не отрывать взгляда от пола, а их шеи и лица покрывала бы краска румянца.

Уткнуться взглядом в пол было бы опасной идеей, думает Лев. Он не уверен, что представляет из себя эта пробегающая между лопатками дрожь, но она — не из-за замешательства. Русс не мямлит, он всегда смотрит прямо на Льва, а его кожа так бледна, что иногда Лев думает, что холод родного мира заморозил его кровь. Русс много улыбается — из-за вещей, которых Лев не понимает, или вовсе без причины.

Он больше не в лесу, а в Великих Лесах уже не живут Звери. Но если бы кто-то надавил на Льва (а Лев совершенно не любит, когда на него давят), он сказал бы, что ощущение, которое появляется у него, когда он оказывается рядом с Руссом, — то самое чувство, возникающее, когда тебя преследует огромный хищник. Ты знаешь, что он здесь. Знаешь, что он смотрит на тебя и решает, как напасть, куда лучше вонзить зубы и когти. Знаешь, только не можешь разглядеть ни зверя, ни где он прячется.

Это характеризует их отношения с братьями не лучшим образом, думает Лев, раз такое ощущение возникает, когда один из них неподалёку.

Впрочем, иногда, когда Лев наблюдает за Руссом краем глаза, ему кажется, что он может перехватить взгляд Русса. И этот взгляд устремлён не на обзорные экраны и тактические дисплеи, но на его горло и на те места, где рукава задрались, обнажив запястья. По спине Льва пробегает дрожь, он поводит плечами и расправляет их, осторожно проверяет оружие и убеждается, что сможет его достать.

Лев смотрит на стоящего в другом конце комнаты Русса.

Русс ухмыляется.

**Author's Note:**

> Согласно примечаниям автора, написано по ключу "гимнофория – ощущение, что кто-то вас мысленно раздевает"


End file.
